1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to a rechargeable battery, for example, to a rechargeable battery having a fuse unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery is a battery that is capable of being charged after having been discharged, unlike a primary battery that is not designed to be charged, discharged, and charged again. A low capacity rechargeable battery is used (utilized) in a small electronic portable device such as, for example, a mobile phone, a laptop computer, and a camcorder. A large capacity battery is extensively used (utilized) as a power supply for a motor for driving (e.g., propelling) a hybrid vehicle.
Recently, a high power rechargeable battery including a non-aqueous electrolyte having high energy density has been developed. The high power rechargeable battery includes (or is constituted by) a large capacity rechargeable battery in which a plurality of rechargeable batteries are connected in series in order to use (utilize) the high power rechargeable battery to drive devices requiring a large amount of electric power, for example, motors such as those for electric vehicles.
Further, one large capacity rechargeable battery generally includes a plurality of rechargeable batteries connected in series. The rechargeable batteries may have cylindrical and angular shapes.
When an extraordinary reaction (e.g., thermal runaway) occurs in a rechargeable battery having a case formed of a material, such as a metal, the pressure therein increases, and there is a risk of explosion or ignition of the rechargeable battery.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the subject matter disclosed herein and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.